Divergent Queen
by broadwaymk
Summary: Lenobaria didn't know vhat to expect when she left amity to take a test. She certainly didn't expect the results she got. Soon she's whisked of into a faction of adventure and danger. Soon she's forced to take her position as the leader, and a savior.
1. chapter 1

As I stare at myself in the mirror, I think about vhat might happen today. The system that was established after the war didn't work out. They decided to keep factions, and added a sixth. The divergence. It's for the people that don't make a faction, or don't fit in to just one faction. You age a choice if you're divergent. You could join any faction that you have an aptitude for. I was six when it was reestablished and everyone took the test. I got amity, so I left my family. My mum went to abnegation, and my father went to Candor. My parents had a great live story. Mum from abnegation and father from erudite went to dauntless to be together. Then the war happens, and they were split by the new system. When the factions came back, they had gotten a split so they left eachother. I live with an amity family that has adopted me. "Lenobaria hurry up!", yells my sister through the bathroom door. That's enough to wake me from my daydreaming trance of nervousness. I don't care vhat happens. I will be ok.

-page break-

"Your results were divergence. Your the most remarkable person I have ever met. Kind, selfless, brave, truthful, and smart. You have ALL five factions. Vhat are we going to do with you?", says the test ladie. I sit there and ponder the same thing. I will choose dauntless my parents went there, and I aspire to make them proud. I am brave. I will stand up for others. I'm will be dauntless.

-page break-

I feel the wind rushing in my hair and the feeling propels me forward. Amity has me strong fast and a hard worker. I will fit here at dauntless. I just need to fix my name. A nickname from the dauntless at school was Len. Maybe that's it. Not to feminine or girly but tough and dauntless. Again, I'm awoken from my daydreaming thoughts from yelling. "Come on! They are jumping!", exclaims a dauntless born from next to me. I can jump of a tree, how different can jumping of a train be? I feel the rush of air as I soar onto the roof. I need to land at a 45 degree angle and roll for impact, we learned this at school, so I do. It turns out I'm the only one who landed! Go me!

"Everyone, gather around", a voice calls. I look up and there he is, the legendary four. I met him when I was five, but I don't remember him much. He is older, that much I know. His hair is grey, and wrinkles are forming. He's different without tris from vhat I've heard. It's sad really. She sacrificed herself, but he has none now. "This is a hole. Jump of, or stay. I don't care. But know if you don't jump, the divergent will have another member." I feel bold, and soon I can't stop myself. "I'll jump." Why??? I don't know. Maybe it's the dauntless inside me. I feel the gaze of four and the other men beside him, but I don't back down. I walk to the edge. Figuring I've already gone this far, why not. I decide to back flip of the roof. I perform a round off the the edge, am then I spring in the air and back flip. I feel a gust as I'm falling and tart laughing. This is awesome!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"First jumper, Len!" The man at the bottom of the net announces. I'm ready for my new life here. First, I need to look the part. After the man at the net finishes giving us a tour, I decide to go shopping. I need to look dauntless. I head o the first store I see, drop dead dauntless. First outfit is kind of party, but it's black fishnets, burgundy mini skirt, and a black crop top. That is a yes. Second outfit: some light wash distressed denim shorts, a white bralet that goes to my belly button, and a black and white flannel tied around my waist. This is DEFINITELY a yes because it is easy to move in and cute. Third outfit: back skinny jeans with tips all the way up to my thighs, a back top, a leather jackets, and some black boots with a 2 inch thick heel. I also need workout clothes, so I try on those next. I choose a pair of black-high wasted leggings with mesh cutouts along the entire leg, a black sports bra with cris-cross at the top, and a lip cut grey-back see through top. I pick up about five pairs of those leggings, all in different shades of black. I also pick five sport bras up all in different shades of black also. I pick some shirts that have inspiring quotes on them also. I decide that is enough, and after purchasing everything head to the hair salon. I get anew hair color, my blond hair and blue eyes is to boring. I get galaxy. Different shades of purple, blue, pink, green, and black all mix together forming a wonderful mesh of color. Next I go to the tattoo parlor, I want some piercings. I get six in my right, and three in my left. In my right I get my lobe, industrial, two cartilage, snug, and Tragus. In my left I get two lobe and a forward helix. Finally I decide to get a tattooo. I want to be unrecognized by anyone as the weak and frail Amity. I'm Len now. I get two tattoos. One black star under each eye. It brings out the blue in them.

Here's some picks to describe her look. -broadwaymk


End file.
